


In the Library

by Blade_of_Slash (Halkyon_Blade)



Series: Coral Dog-Rose [1]
Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: ...and stuff, Fingering, Library Sex, M/M, PWP, Smut, dub-con
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-14
Updated: 2013-03-14
Packaged: 2017-12-05 06:09:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/719765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Halkyon_Blade/pseuds/Blade_of_Slash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki and Tony have a strange relationship... What happens when Tony finds a hiding Norse god in his library? Sequel on the works.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Library

**Author's Note:**

> This is what happens when you go to a party...in a club...without sleep and apparently nothing better to do but drink, think and watch two guys talk to each other in what is generally considered strangely too close to each other's breathing space.....xP..... First smut ever, hope you'll enjoy it~!

Loki loved books. Really, ever since he could remember himself as a young boy -far too long ago considering he had lived for millennia- he was with his nose buried in an old and dusty book. It was one of the main factors that made him so distant back in his home realm, Asgard. Asgard, the world of the Aesir, a race of brutal warriors that the ancient Norns regarded as gods. Loki was never like the rest of them, always preferring to sharpen his mind instead of blade, and train his magic instead of body. Not that his body wasn't well built, no, his slim figure, toned muscles and elegant movements gave it all away, but he was nothing in physical strength compared to other Asgardians, like his brother, Thor. The _so called_ God of Thunder, the Golden Prince, heir to the grand throne of Asgard. Always a glowing shadow covering Loki. A shadow that never bothered Loki, even though he knew that everything was always about _Thor_ , never Loki. Even the "friends" he hanged out with were Thor's not Loki's, only tolerating the weird younger prince due to his overprotecting brother that had a tendency of dragging him along at every battle he went out to mindlessly face. All that were fine by Loki. Well, that until he found out _why_ he was always the different one, the outcast, the one with a gift for magic that none of the other men of Asgard had, except maybe Odin, the All-Father. His father, or so he thought. A series of events, mostly triggered by silly pranks on Loki' s side and a lot of stupidity on Thor's side, led him to discover that he was in fact not at all his son and the prince, but an adopted runt of a Jotun, a Frost Giant...

Loki shut the tome on Norse mythology with a loud thud and discarded it back on the self. He didn't want those kind of memories in there. The library in the Stark mansion was the only place he was able to relax and let his mind wonder in peace over the words printed on the pages of the books. The only place where he didn't feel "out of place", the smell of the old printing paper giving a familiar sense to the place. It was his sanctuary, a place where he frequently visited, especially after everything that had happened between him and Stark over that last few months. Their relationship was peculiar, at best. Actually refrase, there was no "relationship". None that Loki was aware of. He didn't know how to feel about that, but he didn't ponder on the matter much, he knew he wouldn't like the answers he would get. 

So he chose to run instead, hiding out between the books he loved so much, in hope that it would take a while for Tony to come and find him... He didn't want to deal with the engineer right now, didn't have the mental energy for it...

He wasn't given much choice when the door to the room swung open. Loki was covered by two huge bookshelves, but he could hear the familiar steps of Tony come closer. It was almost like if the man had a radar that could automatically trace him or something. He let out a long sigh as Tony appeared at the narrow opening of the shelves. Now there was nowhere to go, he was trapped between a stone faced inventor and the wall. In his mind he already formulated escape plans that involved quite a bit of magic and a lot of property distraction towards the wall.

"So that's where you've been." A small grin ghosted over the shorter man's lips, but no trace of a smile could be found.

"How did you know I was here?" Loki answered, defeated, with a question. He turned his attention to a book in front of him, feigning disinterest towards the other man.

"Jarvis." Tony simply answered with a shrug, taking a step towards Loki.

"Of course." Another sigh of the god that did nothing to hide his contempt towards the all knowing snitch of an A.I.

"You know, hiding in here will do nothing to resolve our situation."

A small yelp escaped Loki and the book he was holding fell from his hands to the ground with a dull sound. Tony had gotten so close during their sort exchange of words that Loki was startled to suddenly hear his voice next to his ear. He turned with his back to the shelves doing his best to recompose his face and actually succeeding rather fast.

" _Our_ situation, Stark? There's nothing of the sort you are suggesting." 

The usual threatening smirk -that had most mortals backing away in fear- formed on his face. But Tony Stark was not just any mortal. So he just returned the smirk and took a step even closer, successfully pinning the god against the book-filled selves behind him. 

"Oh, I'm sure we can find something if we just look closer--" He didn't finish his sentence and he was already attacking Loki' s lips ferociously, tongue and teeth forcefully opening them apart so he could explore even deeper. The cry of protest from the god was muffled by the other's lips, but that did nothing to stop him from shoving Tony hard off him. 

"Don't you dare." He threatened. They had gone over this again and again. Loki could not stand of simply being the plaything of a horny mortal, he was too fed up with people -and gods for that matter- taking advantage of him and his feelings.

Tony stumbled back a few steps, his back meeting the bookshelves opposite of Loki's. That did nothing to discourage him though. In fact he was expecting it. He was too used of reading the god and knew exactly what his reaction would be to anything. It was one of the things that unnerved Loki so much, the fact that, that mortal, that simple short and insignificant life could hold such power on him if he so much desired. And if the determined grin on his face was anything to go by, he certainly did desire so.

Loki didn't get the chance to slip away before Tony was on him again, his lips once again pinning him in place.

"Stark! I said get o--" He was too surprised by the hand on his crotch to finish his sentence. His head jerked back and his lips parted in a loud exhale, giving Tony the chance to slip his tongue inside his mouth, deepening the kiss, exploring the hot cavern and causing the other to respond without conscious thought. 

Tony continued kissing and palming Loki until they were both out of breath and he drew back to allow the other to draw some proper air.

"Stark....!" The breathless exhale sounded more like a moan that anything else. "Stop this...now...Ahn!" 

Loki couldn't hold back the lustful gasp as Tony tightened his grip on his pants. He wanted to shove the man away and run, but it was impossible at the moment. His legs trembled and the only thing holding him up was his own grip on the shelf behind him. Which didn't really help when Tony' s other arm snaked behind his waist, pulling him towards him and attacking his exposed neck. Too unmarked for his tastes. The difference in height made it even easier for Tony to proceed with his new task, his mouth sucking, nipping and licking the pale flesh, as if it was the most delicious food on earth and he was the most starved man. His other hand never stopped it's work, and now small moans escaped the god every time the experienced hand tightened around him through his pants. Small red bruises and marks had already formed on the side of Loki's neck, and Tony continued going downwards until he reached the hem of his green button-up shirt. 

The god couldn't suppress the gasping sound of loss the let out as the hand stopped touching him and slipped inside his shirt to stroke his side. He shuddered, his arousal now visible through the tight leather. His legs couldn't hold him anymore and his face was flushed, as he struggled between breaths to collect himself, even though Tony made it quite clear that it was not an option. The hand retreated from his ribs and shot up to rip open the shirt that apparently was in the way, giving Tony's mouth more skin to work on.

After he had successfully ruined Loki’s shirt, the hand returned downwards, but didn't give Loki the satisfaction of the friction he now seemed to desperately crave. Instead, Tony slowly worked on the leather cord that held the pants tightly secured on Loki’s hips, his touch feather light on purpose. Loki knew exactly what Tony had in mind, but he couldn't hold himself from jerking his hips in search of resistance, the teasing too much in his situation. Instead he met with air. Tony had removed his hand and was looking the god in the eyes, his smirk conveying the obvious. Loki let out a small whine, but he understood and did his best to remain still as Tony continued from where he left off with the cord. 

Too focused on what he needed, Loki wasn't ready for it, and he was caught off guard when Tony's hand finally undid the cord and slipped in his pants, gripping his member firmly and giving it a few slow strokes. He let out a loud gasping moan, self control rapidly failing him as he melted in the other's touch. Loki was so desperate for that touch, that he didn't notice the hand on his waist slowly sliding down, until it was too late. He felt the finger probe his entrance and his body went rigid with the realization. He didn't have enough time to process the information and ready himself, when a finger breached him, burring itself in him up to the second knuckle. He let out a scream and both his hands shot up to grab at Tony’s shoulders and his head tilted forward to bury his face at the crook of Tony’s neck. He whimpered, letting out soft cries of pain and pleasure as the finger started moving, circling around and getting him used to the new sensation. Loki was no stranger to sex, but it had been a while. Since the last time with Tony, actually. 

Tony smirked at the way the Trickster reacted to his every touch, every gasp and moan making his stomach flutter. He wanted -needed- to hear more, see the all-powerful god become undone by his mortal hands. He moved his finger deeper in the tight space and started moving it in and out of the god in sync with the pumping of the now stone-hard member. That earned him a new series of small cries, which Tony encouraged by increasing the pace. Once he felt Loki's muscles around his finger relax, he didn't hesitate to add a second, shoving them both deep into the god who screamed and shuddered, pressing his face on Tony harder. Tony didn't even flinch by the way Loki squirmed under him, scissoring his fingers and stretching the god further, for maximum effect. 

Loki couldn't even think straight anymore, the other's expertised fingers successfully turning him into a moaning mess. He struggled to keep himself upright, leaning heavily on the man with a weak grip around his shoulders. He couldn't feel anything, couldn't think of anything, besides what Tony was doing to him. He knew he would regret it later but for now there was no turning back. His desires had the better of him once again, and his body could never lie to Stark even if he wanted it to. The man seemed to know exactly how Loki ticked, and it only took him a few minutes to turn him into his current state. He let out another moan as the fingers inside him buried themselves deeper and parted. He was starting getting used to the pain, which slowly but surely gave way for pleasure. That, until a third finger joined in, and then everything went to hell. With a loud howl, Loki buried his teeth in Tony's skin in a vain attempt to distract himself from the pain. Tony continued, apparently unfazed by the reaction, and continued sliding his fingers in and out of the god. Loki's nails left angry red marks on the mortal's shoulders, but neither of them noticed, both too preoccupied to care about things like that.

Tony fasted his pace, and did everything in his knowledge to turn Loki’s apparent pain to sheer pleasure. And he did a pretty good job of it, if the moans that left the god's lips counted. He never stopped stroking the hard member, each thrust of the fingers followed by a firm stroke, giving him the chance to focus on both sensations simultaneously. 

"St- Stark..." Loki gasped in his haze, the pleasure too overwhelming to allow him to form any sentences.

Tony responded by thrusting his fingers deep and hard inside Loki and curving them suddenly. Loki gasped and his breath stopped dead in his lungs. He threw his head back and opened his mouth to shout, but nothing came out. Tony slowly dragged his curved fingers out, dragging out the sensation as much as he could. It wasn't until he completely removed them that Loki drew breath again, and the feeling of loss made him lose it between his ragged gasps.

"Tony...!" He tilted his head forward to place a weak kiss against Tony's lips, one that Tony returned more than eagerly, ravishing the hot mouth as much as the possition of his hands allowed him to. Loki drew back gasping for breath as he looked at Tony through eyes heavy with pleasure. 

"Please..." He practically begged. And who was Tony to deny a begging god...?

He shoved the fingers back inside Loki with bruising force, this time aiming for a different spot. Loki let out a shuddering moan before he saw white. Tony hit his target spot on, as always. He continued thrusting and brushing his fingers against that sweet spot inside of Loki, the god's body twitching from the repeated waves of pleasure from both sides. He dropped his head on Tony’s shoulder weakly as he shuddered violently, trying to focus his mind on the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach. It didn't take long. One final stroke and a deep thrust and his body was spasming violently, the muscles around Tony’s fingers tightening too much as he pushed as far as he could reach, pushing his hand firmly against his prostate. Loki cried out desperately as the pleasure washed away his senses, made him lose control of his body and he released against Tony’s palm, coating his fingers white, before going limp in the scientist's arms, gasping rapidly for oxygen.

Tony removed his hands from Loki and let him support himself against the shelves again. Loki tried to pull his weight on his elbows and failed, as he slipped on the floor ungracefully with his back still against the selves, his chest never stopping heaving and his hair a mess around his sweat covered forehead. He was having a hard time comprehending his surroundings by now, and his eyes felt too heavy. Tony looked at him, a satisfied smirk slowly forming on his face before he crouched to put a chaste kiss on Loki’s lips. The god smiled weakly, without really comprehending who it was or what had just happened, still too far away on his post-orgasmic high to be able to. Tony made a quick work of the cord on his god's pants, securing it back in place, before standing up and leaving the unconscious Loki -and the library all together- to go take care of his own not so little "problem".


End file.
